Intercourse of the Sexual Kind
by Spirit Marcher
Summary: Just a raunchy one-shot between Megamind and Roxanne. Roxanne has fun with knockout spray, rope, banter, and dirty payback.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

**Important to the story: **this is could be a song-fic, but I _don't_ have the song typed out in the story so if you don't like that you can still read this. If you want to set the mood for the story more, find this song on youtube or somewhere else and have it ready to play: _Mini Mini Mini by KMFDM. _Make sure it's this band and NOT the original 1967 version. When it's mentioned in the story line, that's when you start to play it. Like I said, if you don't want to, it won't hurt the story any.

**This is my first Megamind story but not rated M story. I've done a rated M story before but it was nowhere near as dirty as this one. **

**Enjoy!**

The first thing Megamind became aware of, as he slowly started to come back into consciousness; was the throbbing, accompanied by a slight burning sensation, emanating from his wrists. It could have been worse except his hands were completely numb. He was drowsy and having a hard time lifting his head, but he didn't need to look up to see that he was bound at the hands. He wasn't tied to a chair though; he was suspended from something, a ceiling maybe?

His mind was trying its hardest to organize all thoughts relevant to his current situation. It wasn't easy through the haze of whatever chemical had knocked him out. Megamind had once accidentally used his own knock-out spray on himself once only to find out later that the shit goes straight to his head. It's the same reason he doesn't drink often.

He stopped thinking for a second and concentrated all of his efforts on deep breathing to get as much oxygen into his system to help rid his brain of the toxin. After a minute or so he was able move. Suddenly more aware of his situation Megamind realized he was able to plant his feet firmly on the floor and completely relieve the pain in wrists and get the blood flowing back in his fingers.

Megamind tried to look at his surroundings but was only greeted with darkness. Deciding that straining his eyes on what wasn't visible was a waste of time, the ex-villain tried to figure a way out of the rope. Megamind shifted slightly, testing the rope restraining him and felt something behind him. From the way it felt when he kicked it with the back of his heel, it was wood. As he shifted more, he was startled to find that it was familiar. Familiar because Megamind had sat here several times before.

He was, in fact, tied and suspended from the foot of his poster bed with the foot board touching the back of his legs.

The good news was he was now less afraid for his life knowing he was still in his house. The bad news was now Megamind didn't know what to make of the situation. Who would tie him up in his own bedroom? The hero tried, unsuccessfully, to formulate a rational reason for his current situation; all while trying to escape with the same lack of success.

Then, something on the other side of the room moved. Megamind almost hadn't heard it, it was so quiet. It was almost like skin rubbing against leather, a sound Megamind was all too familiar with.

"Who's there, explain yourself." His demand was calm and even as he tried to keep as much of an upper hand as possible. He was greeting with a soft chuckle in front of him on the other side of the room.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice I was in the room with you."

"Roxanne!?" As soon as her name escaped his lips he could hear Roxanne snap her fingers and twelve or so candles lit up around the room.

He designed the fake candles himself two years ago. It was a clever attempt at romantic showmanship to impress the woman he loved so much. They had just bought the house (but kept the lair as a work shop) and had been living there for about 2 months and finished settling that morning with the last of the furniture finally purchased and in place. They were set up on the back patio where a romantic dinner for two awaited. It was also the night he boldly proposed to Roxanne. His question was answered with a yes, some tears, and a kiss so deep it made the oceans seem shallow. The engagement was short, only three months, but the couple was more than ready to start the next chapter.

The candles created just enough light for Megamind to see the licentious expression on his wife's face as she sat suggestively in his leather chair. He could also see her choice in outfit. It wasn't something in Roxanne's tastes; it was closer to styles he preferred. Roxanne donned a pair of black jeans with holes in them that fit perfectly to all of her curves that her beaux absolutely drooled over. They clung to her legs down to the knees, then became loose and flared out over the black boots she was wearing. They weren't her typical feminine boots either; they appeared to be mid-calf Doc Martins. She wasn't wearing a shirt at all and the bra that just barely covered her was a rich blue color, about the color of the lightning bolt on his suit. The super-genius felt as if the air had been sucked right out of him.

She was in _his_ chair, wearing _his_ colors, half naked, staring at him like _that_, and looking very much like a rock star sex addict.

Oh. Fuck. He became completely erect in record time.

"What's the matter lover, lost for words?"

After several seconds of silence, Megamind was able to speak.

"Roxanne, not that I'm not enjoying the view, _really enjoying the view, _but is there a reason I'm tied to our bed?"

"Of course there's a reason." she gestured with a sweep of her hand. "This is payback, for all of those years of kidnapping me and tying me to that chair. Only, you're going to have much more fun than I did. I could have done this years ago, but today is special, isn't it."

It took him a minute, but finally it clicked. Today was the ten year anniversary of the first time he had kidnapped her.

A song started to play and the former villain recognized it as _Mini Mini Mini_, the KMFDM cover version. The song was in French and, even though he understood it, all that really mattered was that this version of the song sounded like porn. Roxanne stood up slowly and began to advance on him. Her moves were slow and rhythmic and looked very much like a predator slowly stalking its prey. The amount of time it took her to make it all the way across the room seemed endless and had his heart pounding in his chest. When she finally came into contact with him he realized he was shirtless.

Her hands ghosted over his chest and then to his back as she pulled herself flush to his body. She began to assault his ears with her tongue knowing just how sensitive they were while her hands found their way around to his ass. They gripped him firmly and pulled him to her so she was grinding against his now painful erection.

"Roxanne," he moaned. "Untie me. Please, I need to touch you."

"No. You can use your hands all you want, later. I'm not done with you yet." Before he could speak again she firmly gripped his cock through the fabric of his jeans that he now wore more often.

"Roxa…mmh…" She silenced him with her own lips as she slowly massages the bulge in his pants. Then she stopped and took a step back making him whimper from the loss of contact. He was thrown for a loop when she dropped to her knees. Not slowly knelt down, but dropped instantly with a hard thud and immediately planted a kiss to his stomach below the navel and traveled down to the top of his pants. She popped open the button with her hands quickly and then started to, very slowly, unzip them over his hardness…with her teeth.

Oh god, he couldn't breathe. Megamind felt like an inferno had been lit inside of burning up all of the oxygen. He was beginning to sweat and he hadn't even done anything. He wanted so badly to do something, to pleasure her back, but the man was completely at powerless. Once the zipper was all the way down, the reported grabbed the sides and yanked them down to his knees instantly freeing his straining cock. His wife clearly wasn't in the mood to go slow tonight because her mouth was around him before he could blink.

"Ahh! Fuck, Roxanne!"

"You can scream all you want Mr. Mind, I'm afraid no one can hear you." Her statement came off somewhat mockingly and incredibly suggestive. Before he could respond to her banter, she took him in completely, pulled away and then completely took him in again. Every time she repeated her pattern she made sure to suck as hard as possible when pulling back. Megamind moaned and thrusted with her ministrations. Every now and then she would pull fully off of him with a loud popping noise. It was enough to make him loose his mind.

He needed his release and he needed it bad. Roxanne decided to help him along quicker by grabbing his balls and gently kneading them between her fingers. The pace sped up and Megamind began to groan with every thrust. The hard, rough sensation she was showing his length contrasted the soft ministrations she was giving his testicles and it brought him right to the edge.

"Roxanne! I-I'm… a-about to… uhn AHH," he tried to warn. Seconds later he felt fire spread as he threw his head back in ecstasy and sprayed warm jets of cum in Roxanne's mouth. She swallowed most of it but there was still enough in her mouth to create sticky strings when she removed herself. It took a minute to come down from his high.

"You are the most incredible woman on the face of the planet, do you know that," he laughed breathlessly.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." She untied him and he crawled onto the bed kicking his pants off the rest of the way. Roxanne lay down beside him letting him rest. After about fifteen minutes they started the second round of many that night.

**Thanks for reading! I enjoy feedback, even if it's bad as long as it's constructive. I feel like FanFiction needs a **_**like**_** button. WAY more people like stories than respond because they're too lazy to leave a response.**


End file.
